1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to specimen collection devices and, more particularly, to a system that can be used to isolate and analyze a portion of a collected fluid specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to perform one or more tests on a bodily fluid specimen, such as to detect the presence of an illegal drug substance or a pregnancy indicator. The fluid specimen is commonly collected in a container, which is then closed and transported to a test center. A human operator then opens the container and exposes at least a portion of the fluid specimen to a test element, such as a test card, that can detect the presence or absence of a substance in the fluid specimen.
It is known that bodily fluid specimens can be infectious. Consequently, when the fluid specimen is being tested, it is desirable to isolate the portion of the specimen being tested from the human operator and from the general environment. One reason for this is to reduce the likelihood of the fluid specimen contaminating the general environment and to also reduce the likelihood of the human operator being contaminated. Another reason is to reduce the likelihood that the human operator or the general environment will contaminate the fluid specimen and introduce an inaccuracy in the testing of the fluid specimen.
In certain circumstances, it can also be desirable to conduct a test on just a portion of the fluid specimen and to leave the remaining, untested portion of the fluid specimen in an undisturbed state. In such cases, one primary concern is that the portion of the fluid specimen being tested does not contaminate the remaining, untested portion of the fluid specimen. Thus, it is desirable that the collection apparatus provide a means for segregating a portion of the fluid specimen so that the separated portion does not have any contact with the remainder of the fluid specimen.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fluid specimen collection system that permits collection of a fluid specimen in a secure manner so as to reduce the risk of contamination and that also permits a portion of the fluid specimen to be segregated in an easy manner.